


Tomlinson Twins Drabble

by strawblarry



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Commando - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Tomlinson Twins, Twincest, grinding on a kitchen counter, louis in a jersey, louis/william, oops not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and William showing some brotherly love. </p><p>Maybe not entirely brotherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomlinson Twins Drabble

Louis tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see his twin brother, William, whistling at a pan of eggs on the stove. He snuck up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Well good morning, baby," William cooed as he turned around to meet eyes with his brother. His breath hitched as he saw what his twin was wearing; only a red football jersey and a matching pair of knee socks.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Louis wrapped his arms around his taller twins neck and pressed their lips together. Will tangled a hand in Louis' short hair and used the other to hoist him onto the counter. Louis jumped when his bare bum touched the cold granite.

"Commando today, are we?" Will mumbled into Louis' neck as he hitched the jersey up to Louis' nipples, pressing a kiss to each.

"Been up for five minutes and you've already got me hard as a fucking rock." Will cocked an eyebrow at his brother's choice of words.

"Yeah, been up for five minutes and you've also got Britain's worst attitude." Louis scoffed and Will ducked his neck down to press a wet kiss to the tip of his brothers cock.

"God, please, more," Louis whined and Will mumbled something along the lines of 'Britain's fucking neediest' before taking the entirety of Louis into is mouth.

He bobbed his head around his brother until Louis' unintelligible moans started to drive him crazy. He 'pop'd off of his brothers cock and rolled his eyes when Louis grunted.

"Can you shut up?" Will ran a sweaty hand through his own hair.

"Can you eat me out?" Louis smirked.

"I- yeah." Will gave his brothers thigh a pat, signaling for him to turn over on the island, which he did. Louis reached behind him to slide the jersey so, so slowly up and over his bum before spreading his legs into a frog position. "C'mon, Will, fuck," Louis groaned and ground his hips into the cool granite, making it slippery with the pre-cum leaking out from his cock.

Will groaned and spread Louis' cheeks before diving in. Literally. He wasted no time before shoving his entire tongue into his brother's tight hole, knowing he can take it after all the years of experience they had together. Louis gripped the other side of the counter as Will just went for it. He pulled back to spit on the hole, dragging the spit with a pointed tongue around the puckered skin before dipping in and shaking his head back and forth, making the most obscene noise while eating his brother out, but also relishing in the obscene noises he was getting back in return.

"Baby, I-I'm close, shit, shit, Will," Louis warned and Will smiled as he left his tongue wiggling in the smaller boy's hole and unexpectedly thrusting a finger in beside it. Louis arched his back as he came, cock sliding easily through the mess on the counter.

Will stood up without breaking the rhythm his hand was moving at on his cock and touched it to Louis' hole, shooting streaks of come onto his brothers fluttering skin. Will dropped his now soft cock and sighed.

"You made me burn my eggs."

**Author's Note:**

> @blcklourry sorry


End file.
